As the Cards Crumbled
by Encendrel
Summary: Apparently, there was a reason why they didn't give everyone eidetic memory. Now, Touma deals with being a walking library, rooming with a homicide-inclined albino, and a pesky lightning god magician that's never been able to leave him alone. Well, with friends like that... Warnings: Magician!Touma, Fem!Thor.
1. A Certain Unprecedented Occurence

**...Well.**

**I'm not going to say much up here.**

**I don't own TAMnI**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prelude- A Certain Unprecedented <strong>_**_Occurrence_**

A boy and a girl, probably around 8, sit on the street curb.

"...Thor? That's a weird name."

"Haha. Really? I think yours is weird too, Kamijou no Touma."

* * *

><p>"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"<p>

A young boy with spiky black hair, probably no older than 16, screams out into the night. Behind him, the ground explodes.

Violently.

"Oi! Touma! Shut up and run!"

Another youth dashes next to him. This one has long, blonde hair, and is rather androgynous, though the manner of dressing would make one believe that the youth was a boy.

"Thor, do you think I _WANT_ to be hit by that +9999 damage attack? Or, what did you even do to get us in this situation?!"

"...Well, you see..." Thor pauses, and almost slows down. But, she wouldn't. Oh, Thor was much too professional for that.

"No, wait! Rather, why are you here? Shouldn't you be somewhere across the globe in Denmark or something?!"

"I just rotated the earth to get here, as usual."

Casually saying something that shouldn't be placed in any conversation among humans, the blonde girl casually tossed thunderbolts backwards. Mjolnir was, for some reason, thrown into Touma's left hand in the chaos.

"Hello, Mjolnir. How was your day?" Touma smiles brightly, as if talking with friends at school.

"..." Pretending he wasn't talking to a sentient cylinder.

"Oh! That's good! Is Thor treating you well?"

"..!"

"I see. Well, I'll talk to her about that." Touma actually did pause for a second, before he started running again. However, the ground underneath him exploded, leading to him being launched forward more than 200 meters.

"Ah! What now, what now..." Thor leapt up into the air, catching the boy in a bridal carry, before landing with less noise than a feather. He set the boy down.

"C'mon! Touma, don't you have something in that library that can help us?"

"I can't find anything until I know what you're running from!"

Indeed.

The truth was that Touma was walking to the Anglican Church in London so that he could consult the Archbishop about something important. On the way, though, he had received a phone call from Index about some new kind of food in Academy City to which he chuckled and pretended to listen. Then, he heard a shriek from an alley and he dashed to help, only to find that it was an attack from a rogue magician trying to use a student as a blood sacrifice. After clocking the bastard with his trusty Imagine Breaker he went to see if the student was alright. However, before he could start up a conversation, his old friend from when he was still being called the 'Plague God of Misfortune' suddenly appears out of no where, grabs him, and they suddenly appear and a different city entirely.

All in a day's work for Kamijou Touma.

Well, in any case...

"Magic God Othinus."

"..."

"..."

"what."

"I-ah, I sort of... stole something important? Ahaha..." She laughed cheerfully and brushed off Touma's screams as if she wasn't putting their lives in danger.

"You know, Thor, I've never been able to stop you before, but can't you please stop picking random fights because it's 'exciting'?"

"Nope!"

Realizing he'd never win, he allowed himself to slip into John's Pen mode. Absently, he put on an ordinary glove. for his right hand.

"...The threat is analyzed... Analyzing... Analyzing... According to the 103,000 grimoires, the action taken should be the reversal of 'Othinus' Crossbow's' dimensional effect. Preparing... Effect, "FLOOD OF GENESIS" has been formulated. Commencing..."

"Culpare103."

Chains appeared from the outside of the glove, wrapping around the material layer of fabric. It was designed so that the 'right arm' became a separate entity to the 'body'.

However, due to the nature of said 'right arm', the spell drained itself quickly. That would be enough time to do... _something._

Sure enough, the rending holes in the world made by Othinus' Crossbow were slowly reversed as if the world was working in reversed motion.

That didn't stop the last bolt from hitting, though.

Thor shifted out of the way, but Touma was caught in the blast.

When he woke up, he would find himself staring into the red eyes of a Certain Number One.

* * *

><p>Index looked out of her window.<p>

She was a member of Necessarius living in Academy City as an informant and communicator. Tsuchimikado had gone completely under the radar, and his communications were all one way.

Therefore, Index became the more 'stable' communication.

The door to her dorm room opened.

"Ah! Who's there?"

Preparing a black sphere that seemed completely _void_ of anything, she turned to the door. "...Oh, Misaki."

The number 2 Level 5, Gluttony Wave that instantly turns matter into energy, disperses the sphere.

* * *

><p>"Tch... Well, I don't need Gungnir right now. What will you do, Thor?"<p>

The woman turned and walked back.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, short prologue is short. Not going to get any longer. Not now, not ever.<strong>

**Though it will be a while before new updates happen.**

**The pairing IS in fact, ToumaXFem!Thor.**

**Fem!Thor looks... exactly like regular Thor. There's nothing worth changing.**

**'Kamijou no Touma' is the literal pronounciation of 'God Purifying Demon Destroyer' but there's two ways to write it, one being Touma's name with the 'no' in between and the other being an actual set of words. But I figure you guys all know that because it's such a well known thing.**


	2. Demolition of Fate

**... Not much to say. Development, development, eagerly writing to get to the important parts of the story. Also eagerly waiting for the right place to put the quote, 'All you've done is reminded me that all of my friends suck.' -Kamijou Touma.**

**Also, this is my first 'large' story that's almost completely free-styled without even glancing at the original.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interference 1- The Demolition of Fate<strong>_

_"Ah? Is the phone working?"_

"Who is this?"

A man, who couldn't possibly be older than 30 despite having a child, answers the call.

_"I heard about your son, Kamijou Touma, I think?. Though, how any magician settles down without having died first is beyond me."_

The person on the other side of the line is definitely female, a beautiful voice. However, since his son was brought up, Kamijou Touya is anything but excited.

"...Archbishop Laura Stuart."

_"Oho? Yes, that's me. Am I that popular?"_

The facade that would have fooled anyone was easily seen through, and Touya frowned.

"Get to the point."

_"Fine, fine. I can help with your son's 'curse', but in exchange..."_

* * *

><p>Kamijou Touma opened his eyes.<p>

Looking around, he only saw sleek white walls, and a concrete floor below him. The lighting was bad, so it must have still been night time. Slowly, he placed his hands below himself and pushed upwards.

He looked at the plain black glove and took it off, before standing.

He found him staring at a white haired androgynous person. Predatory red eyes glared back at him, as if they had never done anything else.

Honestly, he'd had enough of androgynous people for the rest of his life.

So, rather unwisely in hindsight, he asked the entirely _wrong_ question.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

The even more piercing glare didn't really answer his question.

"...The hell is this?"

The person finally spoke. Despite this, Touma _still_ couldn't determine the person's gender.

As a reward for his troubles, he was kicked in the shin. Now, it had seemed as if the kick was coming very lightly, like the kind Otohime had done when he teased her. However, the nature of the kick was actually more like that of a bullet train, and Kamijou almost felt like his bones were snapping. Feeling it, however, he imagined it would just bruise hard.

"Oi! Don't just kick people randomly!" Showing all the signs of preparing to do a tsukkomi, he was interrupted by a punch aimed to his face.

He caught it, and the token sound of cracking glass was heard.

Obviously, this wasn't expected, and the unknown prepared to punch with his left fist. However, this worked to the effectiveness of an empty pillowcase in a pillow fight.

"What the fuck? What did you do?"

"...I should be asking you that! What kind of guy goes up to random people in alleyways and kicks them?"

"Girl."

"Also- eh, what?"

Unfortunately, in his surprise, he let go of the girl's hand.

Accelerator attempted to punch him once more. "You called me a guy. I'm not male." The girl's way of talking was short and savage. When the punch landed, Touma was blown back in surprise.

"So that power is in your right hand... interesting." Like a bad child finding a dead rat, the girl grinned. "Entertain me then, fucker."

* * *

><p>Across the world in Europe, a certain lightning god magician felt her love meter go down.<p>

"Tch. I really have to act faster or there'll be too many enemies..."

"..."

"No, Mjolnir, that's not an option. That would be breaking character."

* * *

><p>Touma intercepted a punch with his right hand, punching back with his left hand.<p>

Apparently, the person in front of him was not a magician, so the spell isolating his Imagine Breaker refused to activate. It was finicky that way, so that it would only activate if 'the person was a Magician not of the Anglican Church' according to the type of spell they used.

Based on the surroundings, he was in Academy City. He could probably call Index, but he was busy right now.

The punch with his left hand was badly coordinated, so the girl slipped out of his grasp and lunged forward with a boxer-style fist.

Touma ducked and punched upwards with his right hand, impacting into the girl's face.

The girl blinked, shocked. She reached for her face, wide-eyed. She chuckled in a hollow way.

"Hah... people like this still exist."

"What was that?" The boy tilted his head.

"Nothing."

"Ugh... Dammit! I wake up this morning thinking that it would be a normal day, but I was bumped up from the regular package to the express misfortune package! Not only am I halfway across the world from my home, but some random super powered girl attacks me in an alley way..."

He sucked in air.

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

Having finished his rant, he leaned against the wall, tiredly. The girl began to walk off.

However, at the end of the alley, she turned back.

"Well?"

"What do you mean, 'well'?"

"That was interesting, so the number One of this City, 'Accelerator', has deigned help you out." She sneered, as if she was making a crude joke about herself. "Aren't you going to follow me?" She pierced him with a glare that dared him to disobey.

Well, anyone in the city could attest that if the Accelerator wanted you to do something, you damn well did it.

Finding himself dragged into someone's pace (like usual) he followed the person who had just almost seriously injured him (like usual) to said person's home (not like usual).

* * *

><p>"Ah?" Index Liborum Prohibitorum (This was her actual name, she received it after being taken in by the Church, despite not holding any Grimoires) fumbled with her phone. Since the day had ended, she had changed from her Tokiwadai uniform to her old nun-in-training clothes. They had always been comfortable, and despite how old they were (more like because she never grew) they still fit.<p>

"Ah? Index, who's that?" Her blonde roommate rolled over on her bed to turn to her. Shokuhou Misaki, one of two Level Fives staying in that room, looked at her in a _much too interested_ way. It was the same kind of look that made some people in Academy City call her a _creepy manipulative fucker_.

"Hello?"

"...Um, Index?"

"Touma! Why are you calling so late?" Index slumped, relaxing after hearing who it was, and Misaki leaned in to listen. Naturally, Index started leaning the other direction.

"I ran into some problems... and I'm in Academy City."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Um, I'd rather not talk about that right now. Could you help me get out of the city?"

Index pondered this.

On one hand, Academy City Security was tight, both entering and leaving.

On the other hand, they were both members of the same church. She felt a duty to help her older brother figure.

On the third hand (as was needed for any good dispute) that would require her talking to Aleister Crowley and she had a feeling nothing could go right that way.

She leaned back even more.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Index. Sorry for bothering you."

"N-no, you weren't bothering me at all."

"...Hahaha."

"Eh? What is it?"

"No, it's just that you seemed like an actual sister there."

It took a while for the words to sink in. "...Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?"

"Bye."

She smiled. "Bye."

When she put away her phone, she realized that she was pretty much laying on her side with Misaki draped on top of her trying to hear her phone call.

"Um."

"Index-chan, who was that?"

"Misaki..." A dark aura began to swirl around Index.

She was prepared to deal swift justice: Violent, effective, and one of the number one causes of bite marks in Academy City.

"Index-chan, w-wait! Don't-"

Index took a deep breath.

"...My older brother." Which was a truth in its own sense. She was a 'sister' and he was a member of the church, so since he was older than her she was a 'little sister' which in technicality made him an 'older brother."

Misaki chuckled.

Index was a transfer student from England, and was apparently a Christian. She arrived at around eight years old, and started as a Level Four, quickly becoming the 2nd strongest Level Five, Gluttony Wave.

Of the nine Level Fives in Academy City.

Accelerator. Gluttony Wave. Dark Matter. Railgun. Meltdowner. Mental Out. Light Formation. Paint Shop. Attack Crash.

Any information on those people was highly valued.

"Yes, the persistence ability _does _pay off..."

"what?"

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

><p>Touma laid down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling of the room that definitely wasn't his.<p>

This was _surreal._

Even though he had been no stranger to weird occurrences, this one had to take the cake.

The Number One Level Five had mercilessly attempted to kill him, and a few minutes later, invited him to stay for a while.

Not to mention, the reason was because he was _interesting._

He toyed with his phone, before realizing he had voicemail.

"...What is this?"

He listened.

"Ah, hello, Touma. I figure this call was listened to after you were blown sky high- that 'Automatic Magic Defense' of yours sure came in handy, huh? Well, I'll deal with my own problems for now, sorry for dragging you into that situation! Haha, bye!"

Touma twitched.

Despite knowing Thor's nature, it was hard to keep himself from crushing the phone in his hand.

His apparent roommate popped open a can of black coffee and started drinking it, almost making Touma wince.

Maybe he had just gotten too used to tea after living in England so long.

* * *

><p>Misaka Mikazu walked through the alley. His fists sparked with a static thirst for JUSTICE. A green armband was pinned on his pants, around the ankle level.<p>

Mikazu was a special Judgement member whose entire gimmick was 'being there early rather than late,' much to his kouhai, Shirai Kuroko's chagrin.

He heard a scream that sent his justice sense tingling. He perked his head up, running in the direction he heard the plea for help from.

Seeing one girl being harassed by four or five villainous gang members, he was quick to intervene, not even caring about how cliche the sequence was.

"_Circuit Line__ DISPERSAL!"_

Mikazu sent electrical impulses through the assailants' nerves, effectively knocking them out.

Quickly placing a call, he went to check on the girl.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for saving me." She blushed in a very shounen manga-esque way.

Mikazu grinned in a very senior-like way, despite only being 16.

"I'd like to say 'anytime', but I'd rather you never let that happen than me coming back 'anytime.'"

His cellphone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Got it."

He pumped his fist into the air.

"Alright! This criminal will deal with my _Super Railgun Burst!_"

Sounding like an adult with a bad case of 8th grader disease, he ran off to deal with the next crime.

If evil would never rest, neither would justice.

* * *

><p>Index crossed her arms and looked at the man in the glass tube, floating upside-down.<p>

"So? Can you allow him out?"

She frowned when she heard the answer. "No. The Imagine Breaker's presence has been important to my plans for a long time. There were... _unexpected setbacks_ so it is important that it remains in Academy City."

She grit her teeth. "You know, _General Superintendent..._ I can turn this whole building, Calculate fortress or not, into pure energy. All the systems keeping you alive, as well as possibly you, will disappear."

"Oh? Is that a threat?" Despite barely having any emotion in his tone, Index felt as if he were smirking.

"No... That would be _wrathful, _wouldn't it?"

"Well, I can offer you a deal..."

"State your terms." Despite being a gentle person, Index had always been dedicated to those close to her, as well as people she hadn't met. This... _thing_ was not one of them.

"Let Kamijou Touma remain in the city..." He paused, as if thinking the best way to phrase it. Even though it may have looked that way, it was obviously planned before Index even entered the building."And I will make sure he is never touched by System Scans as well as give him identification to stay legally."

Index knew that he would be mad. On the other hand, he would be safe from other magicians and the law.

Some intricate part of her remembered that the entire purpose of Necessarius was to defeat other magicians but most people tend to ignore subtle things.

Oh, she wasn't looking out for her friends. She was going to WAR to protect her friends.

With a disturbing train of thought that she would forget all about the next morning, she allowed herself to be teleported off.

* * *

><p>Aleister began a call. Kamijou Touma was in the City, so he could initiate his plans with greater success.<p>

"Kihara Amata."

"Hoh? To what do I owe the pleasure, Crowley?"

"I authorize you to begin the Level 6 SHIFT."

"...So it's finally time to put that bitch in her place, huh? I'm not allowed to kill her because she's research material, but this'll be _just fine_. We'll see if she can still keep those pathetic 'morals' after this. I'll get the data right away."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear. Look what I've done.<strong>

**If you haven't realized, Mikoto is now the 16-year old Misaka Mikazu. Mikazu is a student of A Certain Highschool, as is Accelerator. A Certain Highschool is actually a high-maintenance school that accepts students level 0-5.**

**Still disappointingly short but once I got to the ending point I couldn't move forward without feeling awkward.**

**Also, before you say anything, the 'love meter going down' thing is just a joke. Seriously. I'm sticking to my plans.**

**Fem!Accelerator, Esper!Index (She was originally meant to be the 103,000 grimoires, adopted off the streets by the church, but Touma happened, which is why she's still called Index), HeroSyndrome!Male!Mikoto.**

**The nine level Fives: Paint Shop is Aogami Pierce. Gluttony Wave is Index. Light Formation is... A secret for now.**


	3. Ending, Starting

**Is it a bird? Is it a plane?**

**Is it an update for a well-received popular story?**

**No, it's... my super twisted and messed up ideas. Ahaha, well, nothing to do about it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interference 2- Ending, Starting<strong>_

For some reason, a businessman with a really wild look began to approach him. He slowly walked towards the boy, and...

It was when he got stabbed in the gut that he stopped thinking.

For some reason, perhaps because of the repetitive fighting of 'super lethal battles' with Thor, he had instinctively begun pulverizing the man. He payed the knife no attention as he systematically brought the older, much stronger man down.

But then.

He stopped. Looking around, it was if he had snapped out of a daze.

Except, it wasn't nearly complete.

He looked down, and slowly pulled the knife out of his stomach. Barely even paying attention to the gushing blood, he walked forward.

The man began screaming and running away, but he simply kept walking.

_"Of the five elements: Fire shall beget Earth."_

A familiar voice speaking alien words made him stop his advance. A wall of earth surrounded his attacker, who was too busy screaming to hear a word.

And he looked to the other direction.

His father, in casual dress, an aimless ball of fire dancing around him, growled.

"Now... _Who the fuck do you think you are to hurt my child?_"

Hours later, a man was admitted into the hospital for 'unknown injuries', a boy was recovering from his injuries, and one Kamijou Touya sighed.

"Looks like I have to make a deal with the Archbishop, huh?"

* * *

><p>"<span>You're going to school.<span>"

"Eh, what?"

"Well, when I did negotiations, that was the best I could get out of it. You get temporary citizenship and don't need to take SYSTEM Scans."

"...Oh."

He heard a sigh on the other end of the line. "...Think about what Tsuchimikado would have done."  
><span>

He shrugged. "Point."

"Anyways, this is the address..."

* * *

><p>"And what the fuck is this?"<p>

The girl known as Accelerator narrowed her eyes as she held a pristine set of data collection sheets in her hands.

And Kihara Amata- smug bastard he was- smirked and simply said, "SYSTEM."

"And why should I do this?"

It wasn't appealing at all. It involved killing, which Accelerator had stayed completely clean of, despite her time in the Dark Side.

The death of the 5,555 Level Four 'HERO' clones under multiple situations would boost her level up to SYSTEM.

"Tch. I know what your shitty mind is thinking." He shrugged. "They're only brainless puppets, anyways. 500 yen for the materials, and a push of a button to make them... Don't tell me you can't even destroy some puppets?"

"...Why do you think I'll do this, anyways?"

He grinned.

"Why do you think you have a choice?"

He stood up.

"You are nothing more than _research materials_, do you understand? Or must I beat it into your skull?"

Accelerator had never developed any natural defenses. There was nothing as broken as an 'Auto-Reflect' in her repertoire. Despite being the strongest, she had things to fear too.

That was why...

"Tch. So all I do is destroy some dolls, right?"

...she would put on a brave face and try to look forward.

Unfortunately, things are never that simple.

* * *

><p>A long time ago, an electromaster had been approached by scientists.<p>

They had talked to him about some disease that slowly stripped away motor functions.

"_With your help, we can save this child._"

They told him about how his DNA could fix those electronic impulses.

So, at that time, he listened.

And he came back.

He kept watching that pitiful guy attempt to walk.

And slowly, surely, that person started to recover.

That person didn't need a wheelchair.

Then, he didn't need a cane.

Then, he could walk like any other person.

When Misaka Mikazu saw the smile on that guy's face, he thought hard.

_If they can save people, why can't I?_

And Academy City's most dangerous hero was born.

* * *

><p>Naturally, when he saw Tsuchimikado, he blanched.<p>

He was being introduced to the classroom by that tiny, tiny, teacher (Komoe-sensei, she said) when he took a look around.

Seeing that bastard's face already made him twitch.

"Okay, Kamijou-chan, sit down next to Misaka-chan!"

A delinquent-looking fellow waved at him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and walked over.

"Hello. My name is Misaka Mikazu. I hope we can be friends."

He said this in the kind of nonchalant fashion that would be used by a shounen hero after saving some guy on the street.

In other words, _bad news._

However, bad news was just bad news, so he sat down.

It seemed that Mikazu sat right next to Tsuchimikado and a blue haired fellow.

On another note, Tsuchimikado seemed to be breaking all the dress code rules. He was wearing his Hawaiian shirt and a pair of sunglasses that made him look shadier than he normally did.

"...Kami-yan, I didn't expect to see you here." He finally spoke, grinning that grin that would make one want to punch him in the face.

"Neither did I."

Though those around the two started whispering, he sat down, and class went on.

* * *

><p>Classes were never a problem for him. Because he could look at things one time and never have to look at them again, information always came to him easily.<p>

He knew that there would be a practical part about esper powers, but because of the huge range and level rift between students, it wasn't really taken seriously.

So then, lunch came around.

Having just entered the school and not wanting to sit next to the omnyoudou, he absently walked around. He reached a room filled with vending machines.

He saw the person he roomed with, the Accelerator, sitting alone at a table.

It was strange, considering most people just ate in their classrooms, but there were some people talking in the area that might have been a cafeteria.

However, when he sat down across the Level 5, everyone went silent.

Most likely, they thought he had a death wish.

"Yo."

"The hell are you doing here?"

"I have to go to school here, for some reason."

And it was quiet again.

Slowly, people began to talk once more. After eating for a while, he decided that it would be more dangerous to sit in silence.

"What's got you in a bad mood?" Raising his eyebrows in curiosity, he finally started a conversation.

She snorted. "That's none of your business."

Neither of them realized it would be his business soon.

* * *

><p>Thor leaned on a wall and breathed quietly. She was in an abandoned house in Norway, in the middle of a blizzard.<p>

The Lance of Gungnir was strapped to her back. Othinus seemed to have given up on chasing her, so she was safe for now.

It was simply no fun if Othinus was allowed to have a 100% succeeding rate.

If that happened, Othinus would be unstoppable. Maybe even Touma with his entirely unlocked library wouldn't be able to win.

Though, it might be that the Magic God simply did not need Gungnir right now. Either way, it was good to be careful.

She stepped out into the snow.

And she was met by a tall, Japanese woman, who radiated holy power. Somehow, despite it being sub-zero, that person was wearing short sleeves and a one-legged pair of jeans that screamed, 'hey, let's party.' However, a slim, Japanese sword that seemed to be over 2 meters long spoke otherwise.

"A... saint?"

"Indeed. Lightning God Thor, is it? I would like to avoid a conflict if possible." Despite this, she radiated killing intent like a cold spike. Even though no one moved, it seemed as though a fight would be unavoidable at this rate.

"Who are you?" The lightning god spoke nonchalantly and in an unworried manner.

"I am Kanzaki Kaori of the Anglican Church. I am looking for the location of a library..." She closed her eyes.

"Oh? Touma's already in Academy City. I suppose Index is still taking care of matters if she hasn't contacted you yet." Despite giving up the answer, Thor still assumed a stance. She stabbed the golden lance into the ground. "In any case, fight me."

Kanzaki's eyes opened wide.

Thor disappeared. Kanzaki, despite her supersonic speed, was not prepared for the arc fusion lightning blades slamming into her back.

Luckily, there are benefits to having bones stronger than steel. She was forced into kneeling on the left knee. However, she quickly recovered and narrowed her eyes.

"I said that my plan was to avoid conflict." However, she only got a grin.

"Even so, I'm rather bored." Thor laughed. "You aren't quite Touma, but I supposed I can still gain experience points from fighting a Saint." As a response, seven strikes sped towards her.

She kicked up snow and blew away the oncoming wires.

And the day went on.

* * *

><p><span>Important Persons- Cohesive reports by ****<span>

Kamijou Touma

_The possessor of 103,000 grimoires and a child blessed by misfortune, his ability is Imagine Breaker._

_He was raised by magicians for his entire life. He is under the protection of the Anglican Church._

_His ultimate negation and perfect memory made him the perfect candidate for a magic grimoire holder._

_It seems he is capable of using magic for a short time, but the limits are currently unknown._

Thor

_A magician holding a concept like a Holistic Esper, a Norse magician based on the Lightning God Thor._

_She has high control over electricity and can create arc fusion blades on her fingertips. Also, she can rotate the earth to put her in a favorable condition in a fight._

_From a subjective standpoint, it could be said that she is attracted to the Imagine Breaker._

Accelerator (Suzushina Yuriko)

_'A Certain High School' student. The Strongest Level 5. Currently the only one capable of reaching SYSTEM, her ability is vector redirection._

_She was 'raised' by Kihara Amata. Needless to say, they didn't get along very well._

_The most dangerous and hostile esper in the city. It's likely that if one were to even make eye contact that they would be attacked._

_Despite this, Accelerator has a kill count of zero._

_It should be noted that Accelerator has no clue what her own name is, even though it is in Academy City records._

Gluttony Wave (Index Liborum Prohibitorum)

_Tokiwadai student. The Second Strongest. A Christian Nun who transferred on the terms of the Anglican Church, her ability is matter-energy conversion as well as basic energy control._

_It appears that 'Gluttony Wave' takes the form of a moving black wave. However, this may be purely visual._

_The least hostile esper of the Nine. Even when under danger, she attempts to solve things non-violently._

_She is somehow good at using her super offensive power to protect and defend. Her kill count is zero._

Dark Matter (K[DATA EXPUNGED]

Railgun (Misaka Mikazu)

__'A Certain High School' student. The Fourth Strongest. An ordinary boy who dreams of being a hero, his ability is defined as 'Electromaster.'__

__He is the most well-meaning of all the level fives. Despite being completely selfless, it seems he has problems following directions.__

__However, his kill count is over 30. __

__Most of these were crossfire deaths. Unavoidable, but the Railgun does not seem to realize he is the cause of it.__

Meltdowner (So-)

[DATA EXPUNGED]

[DATA EXPUNGED]

[DATA EXPUNGED]

[The information has been lost and cannot be recovered.]

Attempt to salvage? [Y/N]

[Y]

Recovering...

Recovering...

Recovery attempt failed. No data can be recovered.

...

...

**Create counterfeit files? [Y/N]**

**[N]**

**[The data has been successfully transferred.]**

**[The interference has ended. Recess?]**

**[Y/N]**

**[Y]**

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the first arc! Things should get a little longer from here, but updates will take maybe 2 weeks to 5 months. It really depends. I'm thinking of about 5k words per chapter.<strong>

**At the end was a re-introduction of characters. This will happen at the end of every arc as new info is revealed. This is so nobody is confused as to who's who or who got genderbent or anything like that.**

**For some reason, I always think that Othinus is like a Stage 6 Touhou boss that fights for a completely inane reason (Ergo, I wanted to see the cherry blossoms so I stole Spring, I wanted to walk outside so I covered Gensokyo in red mist, etc, etc.) except with a whole lot more character development and the same amount of explosions & bullets.**

**By the way, a change you might not have noticed is that Accelerator doesn't have Auto-redirect. In the first place, in this story, the necessary measures to make it occur never happened. It might happen in the future, but as for now, no auto-reflect for Accel-chan.**


End file.
